TITANIA AND BOTTOM, NOT FORGOTTEN
by ChasingBel
Summary: It is after the midsummer night's dream and Titania and Bottom are still wildly attracted to each other. For Bottom it is seemingly just forbidden lust which makes Titania's presence more and more alluring but for Titania it is something much more. In the perspectives of Titania, Bottom and Oberon.


CHAPTER ONE - AN UN SATISFIED QUEEN  
_  
Perspective of Titania:  
_"Please my dearest, sit with me?" Oberon called to me in a deep husky voice with a daunting glint of uncontrollable power and lust in his eyes.  
The other fairies know this tone in his voice and over time they have come to fear it, yet once that baritone melody that sang through his throat every time he was in the mood to lay me down had been a sign of something that was to come which they could appreciate.  
It used to announce that the beloved king and queen of the forest were about to make love, and there humble servants and citizens of the wood would have time to celebrate this on their own. It was a small, yet appropriate sized dose of freedom that the magical creatures had once enjoyed.  
Yet now, they feared getting in the way of the seductive game Oberon was about to attempt to taunt me with, as they knew that they would not be forgiven if they dare disturb what is considered to my Oberon, as a ritual.  
The time they have to escape the area is little before Robin Good fellow gleefully and somewhat evilly scoops them up and holds them against their will, to be trialled against snooping around the king and queen during their "alone time".  
A crime punishable by death, depending on the king's mood and the queen's attitude.  
So Robin, as always, was really the heart of the trouble for the innocent fairies who were just trying to respect their king and queen by giving them space, for Robin knew how this time had become more and more sensitive to Oberon, causing Oberon to increase his strictness on privacy and oh, did Robin find ecstasy in whatever mischief he could cause. Robin really knew how to secretly push Oberon's buttons in this situation because it was easy to blame anyone and everyone for anything, as it had been made public some time ago, that Oberon's sensitivity was increasing because the king had become unable to "please his queen". "Why is that, my lord?" I questioned softy. "I hardly feel like sitting and I really should be attending to matters involving the health of the forest rather than lazily lying about with you for some time my Oberon" I preached desperately. I was trying my hardest to be unaware of his suggested proposal to make love, so that my rejection would go unrecognized and would hopefully come across as just simple cluelessness. Oberon pulled me too him swiftly and held my gaze with a passionate stare. "I assure you; we won't be lying about, my lady. In fact, we'll be doing a considerable amount of moving" Oberon purred deeply. I stepped away from him but continued to hold his powerful gaze. "Oberon, I can't" I said. He clenched his fists and threw a quick aggressive look at Robin and then back at me. Robin skipped around us, as he does and settled gracefully in a balancing position right between us. "May I suggest we simply postpone the event – yeah? Rather than just blowing it off completely? Maybe we could make a compromise?" Robin mocked, expectantly. "Or Titania should not cross her Oberon and indulge in the pleasure of making love to him, as many women would" Oberon snapped impatiently. "Excuse me?" I bellowed, "Indulge?" I questioned sarcastically. I snorted and Robin slowly began to tiptoe his way out of this one. Surely Oberon knew he had crossed some kind of line, how dare he insinuate that I was indulging in him like he was some kind of prize I was god blessed to receive. "Oh my Oberon, how you do take me for granted" I said solemnly. He held his chin up high and crossed his arms, to confirm to me that he would not back down from his words. I shook my head at the ground and then shot a dagger of a glare at him "I know many a man, as great and as powerful as you who would not be so cowardly about confrontation with their wife so that they shamefully had to resort to handing her over to an ass" I cried. I had aimed to anger him with my insults but instead, he laughed a deep, bellowing laugh at what I assumed was the memory of my dazed confusion when he "rescued" me, from the monster he had forced me to love. My eyes burned, oh my... Was I about to cry? Oberon noticed this and he stopped and wondered at the liquid framing my lashes. I was strong, I never cried and he knew this. I shook the tears away and fiercely spat at him "Don't be so proud, you fool, you and I and the whole forest know how badly that backfired on you". Oberon growled and yelled as I began to run into the depts. of the forest. For it had also been made known by all, that the king could not "satisfy" his queen, as she was still very much in love, with an ass.


End file.
